


Opening you up

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Prince Zayn, Slave Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Zayn wants to try something new with his slave Liam, and it involes a buttplug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening you up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for Selena, took me a while to write

Prepping was an important part of a Master/slave relationship. The master had to make sure their slave is well prepared for sex. Of course, most masters don't care about prep, they would see their slaves as just sex toys, using them when they wanted them, never looking after them and just throwing them away when they've finished. Liam knew many of these masters. Being a slave most of his life and having many masters, he's known cruel masters who have abused and hurt him. One even nearly killed him once and another threw him out on the streets. Liam had spent so many cold, lonely nights wondering if this would be the rest of his life, if he'd ever get freedom and live his own life. But then he meet prince zayn.

After he was bought for the Prince, Liam has been experiencing a deferent kind of slave life, one he never thought existed. He was looked after and cared for. He was giving good food, regular exercise, a good education and great sex from his master. Liam couldn't be any happier with his life in the palace and he only hoped that he could be with the prince for a very long time. 

Liam also noticed that his master loved to prep him. The prince always liked to make sure his hole was wide open and ready for him, he also liked to experiment with different types of toys to please his slave. But he always made sure Liam enjoyed it, the last thing zayn wanted was for Liam to not enjoy it. 

Liam was thinking about his master's love of prepping one morning when he was in bed with the prince. Zayn would keep his slave with him in his bed every night. Zayn was still fast asleep next to Liam, who laid next to him. He heard his master groan a bit, finally waking up. He opened his eyes to see his beautiful slave, still laying down, looking deep in thought. "Morning love." Zayn whispered, making Liam look up. He smiled at his master who looked gorgeous in the morning. "Morning master." Liam replied, giving him a kiss, it was slow and sensual and Liam loved it. 

"You're gonna have to stay with my mother today. Me and my father had a meeting with the prime minister today." Liam nodded, knowing he didn't really have a say in it. "Ok master, do you want me to go take a shower." Liam asked. "Yes doll, go in now." Liam got up from the bed, going to the bathroom. Zayn couldn't help but admire his nice arse. "Oh Liam, I need to tell you something when you finish in the shower." Liam nodded and closed the door to the bathroom.

Only five minutes later, Liam was out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel. The prince was already dressed and was waiting for Liam. "Come here doll." Zayn said as Liam came to him. Zayn admired the boy for a few seconds, kind of excited of what he was going to try out with Liam. "Now doll, we're going to try something a bit different today." Zayn said making Liam nod. Zayn went to the set of draws to get something. He went back to Liam holding something in his hand, it was a butt plug.

It was a small silver shaped with a pink gem on the edge, it was brand new and it and never been used before. Liam was confused as Zayn had never used a buttplug before. "Now baby, this what will happen today," Zayn said getting closer to Liam. "you will wear this all day, to get you nice and open for tonight and when I bring you back to my room, I'm gonna make sure you're nice and prepped so I can slide all the way into you. Do you like that sound of that doll?" Liam nodded, never really doing anything like this before with other masters, who would just fuck him like a piece of meat. 

"Now baby," Zayn said quietly. "Why don't you go on you hands and knees on the bed and I will put this in you." "Yes master." Liam said as he went to the said position. He waited patiently as his master got some lube from a side draw. When Zayn got to Liam, he trailed his fingers on Liam's back then he placed two in Liam's hole, making the boy gasp. "It's ok." Zayn reassured the younger boy. Liam just took a few deep breaths, he was used to someone being in him but it was still hard to start with.

After a few minutes, when Zayn had reassurance that Liam was open enough, he lubed up the butt plug to make sure it didn't hurt as the prince finally put the plug in Liam's hole. Liam gasped again, moving a little. "You ok Liam?" Zayn asked his slave. "Yes master, I just need a moment." Liam just tried to calm his body calm from the sudden pleasure, he felt the plug on his prosgate and it finally felt the pleasure from it. "Good boy, my good boy." Zayn whispered as Liam finally calmed down.

When Zayn was confident that Liam was fully prepped, he got off the bed and watch his boy for a second. "Now Liam, I want you to get ready or we will be late. Don't want to upset my mother." Liam nodded and got up from the bed. Zayn gave him a par of trousers and a plain black top to wear. It was a little hard for Liam to get changed as he realised every time he moved, he felt the plug moving inside him. He whimpered softly as the plug hit his prosgate. "Now now Liam, I'll have none of that." "Sorry master." Liam said. Zayn just smiled and went to the slave. "Come on love, we need to get going."

Zayn took Liam to stay with his mother and ladies in waiting. Liam followed his master to the Queen's quarters, still feeling the plug in him. He wants to cum really badly but he knew he wasn't allowed to. God only knows what would happen if Liam came without permission. Master and slave eventually got to the Queen's quarters to see Zayn's mother and her ladies in waiting. After having a small talk, Zayn had to leave, not to be late to start his royal duties. Before leaving, he gave Liam a small kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "Be a good boy today and you'll get your reward." Liam just nodded and watched his master leave, a bit nervous for today.

Liam had felt this day was lasting forever. Every movement he could feel the plug in him. He tried to be obedient and concentrate on something else but it was too hard. Liam had spent the day watching the Queen with her ladies in waiting. She had several meetings with different people and it kind of took Liam's mind off the plug. He also spoke to sophia, the Queen's youngest lady in waiting. After almost five hours, Zayn finally came back for Liam. 

The slave nearly cried when he saw his master, he was so desperate and needy and all he wanted was Zayn to fuck him. But he noticed that the prince might have been teasing him, as Zayn was spending a great amount of time speaking to his mother, they were both talking about the meeting with the prime minister and the usual conversation about Zayn needing a wife one day so he could have an heir. After nearly an hour, Zayn left his mother with a needy Liam behind him. 

As soon as master and slave was back in their room, Liam straight away kissed Zayn, feeling so needy and desperate. "Master," Liam moaned between kisses. "Please I need you." Zayn just smiled at his slave, he looked so desperate. "Needy baby." Zayn replied, giving Liam a kiss. "Now baby, take of your clothes and get on the bed, hands and knees." Liam obeyed and did was he was told. He got into said position and waited in anticipation for his master.

Zayn just admired the boy for a minute, he looked so needy and desperate, Zayn could also see Liam was already hard, making the prince chuckle. "Oh baby, you're so greedy, you've had a plug in you all day and you still want me." Zayn smacked Liam's arse, making the boy squeak. Zayn looked at the pink butt plug in Liam's arse and couldn't help but feel it. He moved it a little, making Liam groan. He eventually pulled the plug out without warning, making Liam scream.

Zayn took his own clothes off as he went to position behind Liam. He admired Liam's gaping hole that was so stretched, he knew he didn't need anymore stretching. Zayn went straight into Liam, making the boy scream even more. "Oh master!" Liam screamed to the prince, feeling so good after having the plug in all day. "Jesus Liam," Zayn groaned as he started thrusting in and out. "I've had you prepped all day and you still feel tight, feels so good." Liam just moaned again at the compliment as Zayn went faster and faster, feeling Liam's spot with every thrust. "Master," Liam said after a few minutes. "Please master I need to cum." Zayn smiled. "I bet you wanted to cum all day haven't you?" Liam just nodded. "Go on baby boy, cum for me." Liam screamed one more time as he came all over the bed sheets as Zayn came just after him.

Liam must've past out, as he heard his master telling him to wake up. "Doll, are you ok?" Zayn said as his slave opened his eyes, looking half asleep. Liam just nodded in response, getting closer to Zayn, feeling completely drained. "Aww, is someone tired?" Zayn said, admiring his sleepy slave. "Yeah, I am." Liam simply replied. "You did so well today Liam, I'm so proud of you for having that plug in for so long." Liam blushed a little. "Thank you master." Liam then fell asleep next to Zayn, very tired. Zayn just gave him a small kiss and just watched him a bit reminding himself to get a few more plugs for them both to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. X


End file.
